Being Caught
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Levy and Gajeel are snuggled up after a night of passion when Erza and Gray burst in on them.


Levy woke up early, hearing the sound of snoring in her ear. The sound wasn't like an old man snoring, well it did sound exactly the same but she didn't want to shove an old sock down the snorers throat to stop the noise, rather she wanted to watch the sleeping face as he made cute noises while he slept.

She noticed how messy his hair was scattered over the pillow. He was drooling ever slightly and had his mouth ever so slightly open. She reached up and wiped the drool from his mouth and watched as his eyes fluttered open slowly, "Hey," he greeted softly.

"Morning Gajeel" Levy responded with a small voice. Both of them were stark naked under the covers from outcome of first night love. This was the first time they woke up together ever and both were in a state of bliss from the passion from the night before.

Gajeel had his arm round the girls petite body and hoisted her up so that she was lying on his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her and softly stroked her back as she rested her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes comfortably.

"So...does this mean we are an...item now?" Levy asked quietly hiding her face so he wouldn't see how red she was. Gajeel ruffled her already messy hair before planting a kiss to her forehead.

"What do you want? I'll go with that," He whispered back to her. Levy was about to respond when her front door was opened quickly. Gajeel reached down and grabbed the heap of clothes that were discarded the night before during the passion.

He manage to get his boxers on but lay in bed unsure on what to do, if he was supposed to run away or if he was to confront the people that entered, "Levy!" Erza burst into the room with Gray behind who was looking around the room before he spotted Gajeel in the bed.

"AHHH!" Erza screamed after seeing the two of them together. Gray was staring in shock but shook his head after noticing that both were naked and pulled Erza out the room to allow them to get dressed uttering an apology.

Gajeel took the chance to get dressed and kissed Levy on the lips softly before climbing out the window and jumping down into the street. Levy rolled her eyes and decided to go for a quick shower and then would see to her intruders.

Gajeel sat in the guild hall with Romeo, Natsu and Lucy eating his breakfast which was a stack of pancakes with melted iron on the top curtesy of Natsu melting it for him. He was happily eating when Erza rushed into the room and ran over to Lucy happily and pulled her to her feet.

"I have some amazing news," She beamed at her friend loudly. A few of the other members turned to see how ecstatic Erza was and strained their hearing to hear the news. Gray walked in with a bushful Levy and rushed over to Erza pulling her away from Lucy and pushing her onto a stool by the bar.

He glared at her, "We barged in onto them. Keep quiet. She told us a lie, so she clearly wants to keep it a secret," Gray hissed to the red head before taking a seat beside Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel.

"What was Erza's gossip?" Lucy asked while stuffing her face happily with pancakes.

"I think she got her hair cut or something. I don't know. Levy you know Erza, do you know what it was?" A plate of omelette was put in front of Levy and she just stared at Mira who had set it down.

"Gajeel ordered it for you," she smiled then walked away to do other tedious tasks around the guild hall. Levy thanked Gajeel and happily dug into her meal. Erza quickly rushed over and sat beside Gajeel while eyeing the two of them carefully.

Lily walked in not long after and sat on the table beside his owner, joining Happy who was chowing down on some fish. The blue cat handed a fish to Lily and he happily nibbled on the delicious meal.

Levy tapped Gajeels leg and he took her hand from under the table and massaged her hand on his knee, tickling her palm, while she made a gently claw to touch his hand. He'd rest his palm on the back of her hand, interlacing their finger then pull on them softly or stroking the back of her hand.

Erza looked down to see that their hands were both under the table and was unsure of where they were exactly. She reached over to Lucy and dropped her fork on the floor. The blonde sighed and bent down to pick it up and saw a pair of hands interlinked then sat back up grinning at the two.

"WHEN DID YOU START DATING!" She screamed in delight getting everyone's attention. Levy pulled her hand away and looked to Lucy in confusion.

"Luce, who are you talking about?" she then looked to Gray and Natsu who both had one above the table and the other underneath. Their underneath hand being next to the other, "Natsu when did you and Gray start dating?!" She gasped back looking to the two baffled males who were spluttering their food.

"We aren't dating!" They screamed in unison together standing up. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at their reactions and to Juvia falling to the floor in a puddle, to find out that her beloved was with another guy.

"No silly. You and Gajee- Never mind. Was I just imagining it?" Lucy looked down, going red in the face. She was sure that they were holding hands all lovely dovey, but Levy wasn't even phased, she didn't jerk her hand away and she did seem really confused.

"Oi, Lucy, why do you think we are dating?" Natsu whispered to his blonde partner bashfully. Lucy turned to look at him and whispered back.

"I was sure that Levy and Gajeel were holding hands under the table," Natsu nodded then yawned before lying his head on Lucy's lap and grinned when he saw the two holding hands. He reached forward and grabbed their wrists, keeping them still, startling the two from above. Lucy looked down along with the rest of the group to see Natsu holding their wrists. Gajeel kicked him in the stomach and Natsu grunted letting go of their hands.

"I was right. Talk!" Lucy grunted standing up causing Natsu to fall onto the floor. Everyone in the guild laughed at him falling. Natsu rubbed his head from under and sniffed. It smelt funny. Almost salty. He knew the smell very well from his own experience but it was different. He followed the smell which was close to Gajeel's legs. He gingerly continued to sniff until he knew where the smell was coming from.

"You two had sex!" He gasped, hitting his head against the table. Levy blushed heavily and looked away from the group. Gray pulled Natsu out and pushed him away.

Cana rushed over and picked Levy up and her breakfast and brought her over to their table. Levy hid her face in Cana's chest and sobbed softly, "What's wrong?"

"Stupid Natsu and his big mouth," she whispered. Jet and Droy rushed over to their sad partner and tapped her shoulder but she didn't look and cried against Cana out of sheer embarrassment. Levy and Cana happened to be one of the younger ones in their guilds, that are only 17 and 18. They grew up together and looked out for each other.

Gajeel walked over to Levy and ruffled her nice and tidy hair and sat down beside Cana and took Levy into his arms as she cried against him, "Embarrassed?" He simply asked. She nodded her head slowly and he chuckled softly, patting her head, "Should I revel one of Natsu's secret to the group?"

Levy giggled softly and looked to the pink haired who had heard what he had said, "No. No. Gajeel. We had a deal. Don't say," He begged rushing over to the male who was hugging the younger blue haired teen.

"You made Lev cry. Though I don't want to embarrass the girl, just you?" Levy looked to Gajeel as he held her softly in his arm.

"How was I supposed to know it was a secret?" The fire mage whined darting his gaze to Lucy then back to the Iron mage, "Not that. Please," he whined again. Lucy laughed and walked over to Levy and kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry, Lev. I was just so shocked. Gajeel what's Natsu's secret?" Natsu covered Lucy's ears and pulled her away. Levy laughed then watched as Gajeel bent down and kissed her nose.

"What's the secret?" She asked bashfully. Gajeel shook his head and Natsu relaxed his arms from Lucy's ears and walked away to get his food when the secret was blurted out.

"Natsu jerks himself off to a certain mage, every night," Everyone laughed in the guild. Lucy walked over to her partner and gave him a hug.

"Is it Gray?" She laughed. The pink head shook his head in anger and embarrassment. While everyone laughed, Gajeel pulled Levy outside and into an alley way to talk privately. Levy hugged into his chest closing her eyes.

"I want to be your girlfriend. I want to be the person you love," Gajeel smiled and lifted her up, pinning her to the wall and kissing her passionately on the lips. Levy wrapped her arms around his shoulder, holding her up so that she could kiss.

They heard the sound of whistling and turned to see Macao, Wakaba, Loki, Droy, Jet, Remus, Natsu and Lucy all whistling. Levy laughed softly, resting her head against Gajeel's shoulder, "Uh oh, busted," Gajeel kissed her nose softly, chuckling softly while nodding his head.

* * *

**I got this idea some how, during the recent episodes (of the dub). Hope you liked.**


End file.
